Priest
by Kagura Hale
Summary: A Kakashi Love Story Rae was forcefully taken from her village as a child. Forced to grow up in a group of ninja who were killers by heart. They raised her in their ways and taught her that you feel no emotion for your enemies or victims. Though one inadequate mission changes her views.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

Rae Kai Forren

That is my name. I'm 18 and I'm a part of the ANBU. My powers consist of the fire element, mind control, and thought projection.

My entire village was murdered when I was six years old. I was the only survivor. The ninja who attacked my village kidnapped me and trained me to become a ninja. Now when in battle, I have no mercy for my enemies.

"You're going to do this mission Rae." Said my master.

"Who says so? I don't want to and I'm not going to. You took me from that Village and now that it's finally starting to re-build itself back up, you want me to go destroy it all over again? I can understand perhaps another village. Maybe even individual people in particular. But I am _**not**_ going after my own village!" I shot back.

"It's not your village anymore. I took you from it, and made you my apprentice. Now if you don't do this mission… I'm going to send Issun [You pronounce it Iss-oon] in to do it for you."

My eyes widened. Issun was our group assassin. Not just your average ninja, this guy could destroy whole villages without even being noticed that it was him who did it. He literally could stand in front of you doing it and you wouldn't notice. I disapproved greatly when my master, Shujin hired him into our group. Issun had no morals. This guy was a cold, hard killer. Not that I wasn't the same, but this one seemed different.

I didn't trust him.

"Well?"

"…fine…"

"Good. You have three hours to get ready for your journey. I want you on the road by sundown."

"Hai, master Shujin."

He then shooed me from the room. I was escorted out by his guard, and when the doors shut behind me, I stormed off. I needed to get ready and prepared to attack and destroy a village…

My old village.

In my room I grabbed a small backpack. Filled it with the basics: Extra kunai, shurikens, an extra set of clothes, and water and food. It would be a seven day journey to my old village… the Hidden Sound Village. Kami [God] I didn't want to go back there. There were too many memories.

I slapped myself.

"Snap out of it!" I yelled. I sighed, I was becoming too soft. Maybe this was something I needed to do. And with that I walked into the sacred room of the temple.

The group of ninja that I was a part of was known as the Priests. We were only ever seen as a religious group of people ranging in age from infants to the elderly. Though the ones who were considered young adults, me being in that category, were the ones who did the dastardly missions. The elderly were our council who gave us our missions or who approved of new recruits. The infants and children were the ones being raised to take our place once they became of age and we became too old to take hold of the job ourselves. It just showed that the elders had everything in a balance. If one thing was out of place our entire operation could crumble. Not even I wanted that to happen. This was my home, I grew up here. I learned everything I knew here. I was raised by the people I knew here.

I didn't want that to go away.

I kneeled before a large cross in front of me. To any onlooker I was simply praying to my God, but that was not the true case. There was a hidden floor door beneath me. It held all our weapons. And when I was sure no one was looking, I opened it and grabbed a few swords and explosives, ect and placed them into my pack. Then I shut the small door and locked it again. I then stood and crossed myself and kissed my index finger/the top of my hand which was wrapped in its own prayer beads. _'Better to play out the part'_ I thought. It would serve to prove that I really was "praying" if there was a hidden person in the shadows of the room. There was no time for a real prayer right now. I needed to be on my way.

I turned and exited the room, my cloak flowing behind me as I did so. If I did, however, need to pray at all, it would be that the village expected me. A challenge would do me some good.


	2. Chapter 2: Destruction

It was midnight from what I could tell. The full moon looming overhead like a dim light bulb. I stared at my old village from my perch in the trees on a hillside that overlooked the small town. My old home wasn't actually the village itself but a tiny town that was located inside it, though no one knew about it so I referred to the whole Sound village as my home.

I now jumped out of the tree and snaked my way down the hillside, using the uneven patters of shadows through by the trees and shrubbery on the ground as my cover. I felt this job was simply too easy. I guess my prayer didn't work; no one knew I was here. I shrugged, it didn't really matter. It made this job just a bit quicker than planned. However, that didn't mean I let my guard down. I wasn't stupid enough to grow overconfident. _'Be prepared for the worst so when things turn sour you're ready for it'_. Shujin had pounded that saying into me every day.

I was glad he did. It never hurt to be a little precautions.

I now walked past the front gates of the town and over to a small barn. There was only a lone horse inside. I stared at it for a moment and almost felt sorry that I was about to kill it along with countless other innocent people. _'Snap. Out. Of. It!' _I thought. I pulled a matchbox from my pocket and opened it. It would only take one, this village-the whole village-had buildings that were mainly made of timber. It wouldn't take long for this place to catch fire.

I ran the head against the sand like paper on the side of the box, a small spark set the match alight. I then threw it into one of the haystacks. Immediately the fire started eating away at the dry substance . I was walking away when I heard the whine from the horse. I looked back and saw the panicked look in its eyes and almost felt sorry for it. I was becoming to sentimental. Although Shujin said nothing about me not being able to save this animal. So I ran over to it and walked the horse out of the barn, saddling it quickly once out in the open. The fire would not go unnoticed for long. Once the hose was saddled and I swung easily onto it, I heard the cries coming from different locations among the small town. The barn was now completely enveloped in the hungry flames and un-savable by this point, the tongues of the flames already eagerly licking at the building next to it and catching it too on fire.

I urged the horse into a run, lighting the remainder of the matches in my box and throwing them and another house that I passed by. As I neared the top of the hill once again I looked back to see quite a few houses blazing. I nodded approval; that would take care of the structures. I was going to wait here until morning and kill of any survivors. My job wasn't done yet.

I walked the horse into a small concealed part of the forest and tethered it to a tree. Then I sat on the cold hard ground and slumped into my sitting position. I hated waiting, but I knew that being patient was always my ally. If I rushed things, then I would only ruin the mission at hand. I pulled out some cold rations from my pack: some stale bread and dried fruit, washed down with cold water. It wasn't a meal of any kind but it sufficed for now.

In the morning I unwrapped myself from my cloak that I slept bundled in and stood up. I stretched and then walked a ways away from my small camp and over to a spot where I could see the village. Most buildings were still blazing. And I saw frantic movement of people who were still trying to put out the flames even though they knew it was hopeless. I assumed a smug smirk, time to finish my mission.

I left the horse tethered at the camp; it was far enough hidden that any noise it made wouldn't be noticeable to travelers. I, however, was stealthily making my way to the village. About fifty meters from the gates I walked along the main road. I didn't try to conceal my presence and walked slowly with my head bowed with the cowl of my cloak pulled over my head, such as a holy man would do. I counted the prayer beads that were still wrapped around my hand as I walked. I was truly praying, but it was for the people who were going to the afterlife here soon.

As I walked through the gates, I felt several sets of eyes on me. Finally someone ran up to me. "You're a monk are you not?"

I looked up. "I am a priest, not a monk."

"Same thing." He said, which did somewhat offend me. Then he added, "Can you commend a prayer for our dead?"

My answer was simple: "I already have."

The man stared at me puzzled, but his expression turned black as he grunted. His gaze turned down to his middle where he was feeling light pain. His eyes widened as he noticed my katana stabbed though him. I then pulled it away and backed up; the man slumped to his knees and then fell to his side.

Lifeless

Panic spread among the villagers but none escaped. I killed every one, child alike. I left no survivors. Once all was finished I wiped my blade and weapons clean on cloth I found and then replaced them in their rightful place. I then walked back to the horse and un-tethered it. Then I rode back to the temple.

I had to report that the mission was a success.


	3. Chapter 3: Training and the Joining

I knelt before the council, it would be disrespectful not to. They were the head of the Priests, the leaders, and they were to be respected above all others. They signaled for me to come to my feet, I did.

"Did you do as I asked Rae? Is your mission complete?" Shujin asked from across the room in the second in command chair.

"I did. The village is destroyed, as are all of the villagers." I replied.

The entire council nodded in approval.

"Good very good Rae." The leader said. His name was Wakka, though we weren't supposed to know his true name so I never let him know that I knew. Everyone, even the other members of the council, was to refer to him and the Judge.

They continued talking for several more minutes about menial tasks that I was to perform. Mainly the supervision of a young and new recruit. She was taken from her village not three months ago, and I needed to oversee her training for the next week. As much as I loathed it. I had more important things to do, but if the council was assigning me the task then I had to do it. Whether or not I wanted to.

I walked into the sacred part of the temple once again. The Judge had told me that the girl would be in here. He had placed a task of converting on her. She was to pray for three hours and then assume immediate training afterwards. Those three hours were about up. I walked through the large doors to see her kneeling before the cross. Deep in her prayer, a small cloak shadowed her figure and the cowl concealed her face. Though I could tell that she was no older than seven.

Five minutes passed before she crossed herself and then stood up. She turned to see me directly behind her a few paces back. There was fear in her eyes. I had heard from master Shujin that she was still weary of us and held a close fear of our organization. Disappointing with how long she's been here but understandable.

"You must be Ahmi." I said.

She nodded hesitantly.

"Speak girl, it's impolite to stay quiet when someone talks to you."

"H-hai. M-my name is Ahmi…" She said in a faint unsure voice.

This time I nodded. "Well are you prepared for your training?"

Ahmi started to bob her head up and down in that shy way but stopped and remembered my previous words. "Hai." She said, this time she sounded more confident.

I gave her a questioning look before poofing us both outside. To throw a weapon at her at all in a sacred place would surely damn me to hell. But once in the open, free space of the outside, I immediately sent three shurikens at her out of thin air. At least that's what it looked like to her.

But Ahmi was nimble and dodged them easily and swiftly. _'Good girl'_ I though. I trained her with several different weapons. By the time I finished for the day she was out of breath, I however was barely breathing faster than normal. Not that I don't give her credit for her abilities, but I had more practice. I expected her to be like this. No new trainee did things flawlessly right off the bat. That would be expecting too much of these children. And one would only be rewarded with disappointment.

Ahmi however, was advanced in her skills. More than a child should be. I noted it down in my head and pushed it to the back of my mind. I would question my master about it later. Right now I was on my way to the joining room, a place where new recruits received the mark of the Priest. A cross, burned onto the back of their neck. I had one too and I can say from experience that it hurts like hell. A cross shaped piece of metal was stuck in a fire on a stake until it glowed red. Then the cross was pressed onto the back of the child's neck until it left the mark of our organization there. Ahmi already had hers and so did most of the other kids. But there were two newer recruits that came in just yesterday.

And I was required to be there for every child's joining.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Mission

Two children stood in rows in front of their masters. One was a boy named Arrick and the other a boy named Toru. They were each around the age of ten. It was not unheard of, but it was unlikely that we would take on recruits any older than seven. These two must have done something noticeable that got the Judge's attention. Not that I cared, I was only a spectator on the sidelines watching their joining.

Or so I thought.

The Judge was present in the room and he asked me to be the one to do their joining. I sighed as I walked over to the stake with the cross piece on it. I placed it carefully in the fire and waited a few minutes before taking it out. Arrick was told to kneel and I walked over to him from behind.

"Arrick, do you accept the terms of becoming a Priest? To obey your master and the council as they have their rights over you? And you accept that what they do is to protect you and not to harm you?" I asked.

"I accept." Arrick pledged.

I then placed the metal cross on his neck and pressed it in. Surprisingly, Arrick only grunted through clenched teeth as he tried not to yell. I was pretty impressed. After a couple seconds I pulled the iron away and looked at the burn mark of Arrick's neck. Satisfied, I told him to stand. I handed him his cloak and a set of his own prayer beads. Whether or not he wanted the beads, he would soon learn that they came in handy quite often.

I then moved to place the iron back in the fire to heat it up. Once it was glowing again at the appropriate heat I walked over towards Toru.

"Toru, do you accept the terms of becoming a Priest? To obey your master and the council as they have their rights over you? And do you accept that what they do is for your best interest and is not to harm you but protect you?"

He hesitated a moment before replying, "I accept…"

I then placed the iron on the back of his neck. He let out a startled cry as the metal burned his flesh permanently. I pulled the iron away seconds later and inspected the mark. Then nodded briefly in satisfaction. Toru rubbed his neck but winced in pain as he grabed a little to roughly at the sensitive skin.

"I'd be gentle on your neck for a while." I said kindly.

He looked back at me and needed acceptance. There was no going back for him now. I then handed him his cloak and set of his own prayer beads, he said his thanks before Arrick and he then walked into the middle of the room and faced half the council that was present at the moment. They were given a few more last words before turned away with their masters.

"Rae, come here a minute." The Judge said.

I walked over to the middle of the room and faced the council now myself. "Yes?"

The Judge gestured for master Shujin to continue where he left off.

"Rae, we have another important mission for you once your week with Ahmi is up." He said.

I gave him a questioning look, "Another mission?"

"Yes. We need you to go to Konoha and acquire information about the Hokage there. Some of our informants have told us that there is a new person in control and so we need you to check it out. Learn as much as you can. And then report back here."

"Why can't you make the informants do it?"

"They're not discreet. We can't have people knowing what you're doing there. Our average spies no next to nothing about true stealth. They're all still learning. You've been with us the longest, and so we need you to do this."

I pondered what he said before nodding. "As you wish."

The council nodded back to me and then I was permitted to leave. I walked to my room that was on the eastern side of the Temple. There I could at least think things over in my head. A lot had happened today. I couldn't tell you how long I sat there on my bed, but when I looked out my window I saw the darkness that was barely penetrated by the moon. I sighed as I got ready for bed. Then as I lay down and shut my eyes I let my mind fall blank. I didn't need to think about anything else for the moment. All I had to do for the rest of the week was help Ahmi with her training. Then I would be gone for who knows how long. Konohagakure was quite a journey.


	5. Chapter 5: Now Only Jun and I

For the past week, I drill Ahmi to perfection. She hadn't mastered everything that I had taught her. It was near impossible for her to do so in only a week, but she had definitely improved a great deal. She could pretty much shoot the center of a target with the bow and arrows I had given her. And with the shuriken and kunai, she hit the dead center of the target perfectly.

I had previously asked my master about her skills. He told me that Ahmi was from a village where they drilled becoming ninjas into every child once they became of age no matter who they were. Everyone was required to become a ninja there. I was surprised with this piece of news. Seeing as how the group of people we sent to go destroy that village had reported that there was little offenders that tried to protect the village. But I shrugged, it wasn't important.

The week was up, and I needed to be on my way to Konohagakure. So after the last day I had with Ahmi was over, I told her I was leaving and she was going to be assigned to a new master for the time being. It was temporary of course. The council had declared about a couple days ago that I was to take on Ahmi seeing as how I worked well with her and she was comfortable with me. I agreed to it seeing the logic.

Ahmi was reluctant to let me leave when I told her I had a mission that I needed to take care of. It seems she must have grown fond of me. Though I tried not to take notice. It wouldn't be right for me to become attached to another person. That had proved to be a terrible mistake in the past. Not to make Ahmi and unimportant expendable individual, but I can't see her as anything more than my apprentice. I was to train her and that was all.

I packed provisions for my trip. It was at least a week's trip to Konohagakure. But that was at the _**least**_. And with the occasional stops I know I would be making it would probably add a few extra days to that time. So I _**needed**_ to be on my way. I didn't have time to dally.

There were no good-byes that were said when I left. I had told master Shujin that I was leaving to Konohagakure and he nodded and shooed me off. I had also taken the horse that I snuck out of my old village. I had in fact grown very fond of the animal. It was a he so I named him **Jun** due to his obedience. I had been riding in the saddle for almost seven hours now and I felt my backside going numb. I decided that I would walk for an couple hours before riding again. So I then swung easily out of the saddle and landed on the ground. I loosened his saddle girth so that the little horse didn't have to be uncomfortable in the time I wouldn't be riding him. Then I grabbed **Jun's** reins and led him along. Him following easily next to me and keeping pace.

About two hours later my feet had started to hurt a bit. I almost contemplated riding **Jun** for a while but figured that it was late, the sun almost enveloped by the horizon. So now would be the best time to look for a suitable campsite. It would do me no good to be wondering in the dark trying to do so.

About a hundred meters further up the road was a small clearing that would suit my needs. So I made my way towards it. Once in the clearing I looked back and saw I was a bit away from the road. _'Good'_ I though. It would keep me sheltered from unfriendly eyes. I set up a small one-man tent and then ate some more of the cold rations that I oh so love. I also fed **Jun** some oats and gave him some water. Though I did this after I unsaddled him and put the saddle off to the side. He shouldn't have to sleep with that on. He neighed appreciation to my gesture and I smiled at him.

"You're a good boy." I said.

He again tossed his head and whinnied. For a moment I thought he understood what I said and that was his way of replying. But I shrugged, perhaps he did understand me. I wouldn't put it past him. He was a smart horse after all from what I could tell.

I then settled as comfortable as I could on the cold hard ground, wrapping my cloak around me as I did so. Then I shut my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep. I may have been a little tired, but I felt too alert to really let myself relax and truly fall asleep. I even was awake enough to barely hear **Jun** settling himself into a comfortable sleeping position.

About a half an hour later I woke up. My senses alert to something nearby.


	6. Chapter 6: Unanswered Questions

I didn't move from my position, whatever was out there obviously wouldn't know that I was awake and alert. Instead I rolled over on to my side, continuing to make it seem as I was still sleeping and I was only stirring in my sleep. The noise got closer, it sounded like footsteps. Seeing as how I could tell they were not that great at trying to be quiet. The twigs and leaves that snapped and crunched under their feet was loud enough in my mind to wake the dead.

I slid a dagger from my belt stealthily without making any sudden movement then, without warning, I leaped to me feat and tackled the person to the ground. I held my dagger at their throat. "Who are you?" I demanded an answer. If only it weren't so dark I could see their face for myself.

"**Don't kill me!"** The person pleaded. The tone of their voice and the deepness of it led me to believe this was a man.

"Tell me who you are!" I pressed the dagger a little closer and glared at the person under me.

"**Alright, alright! But please don't kill me master Rae…"** That certainly caught my attention. **"…The council sent me after you. They wanted you disposed of."**

The note in the man's voice told me that he wasn't lying. He was telling the truth. But why would the council want me dead? I had done nothing wrong. I had only ever done everything they asked of me. I never disobeyed an order and I was told that I was their most valuable asset. So… why…?

I pulled away from the man but I kept my weapon aimed at him. "Why?"

His hesitation led me to think he didn't understand my question. So I tried another tactic. "Why would the council do this? I've been nothing but loyal to them ever since I joined their organization."

"**T-they…"** He stopped. I was becoming more and more frustrated.

"Tell me now or I will slay you where you stand."

"**The council… T-they said… you've become a liability. A danger to what they are. I was told to go after you and kill you before you had the chance to come back. I denied at first, but they hurt my sister. I had no choice…"** There was agony in his voice.

I put away my dagger back into its sheath in my belt and walked closer to the man laying my hands on his shoulder. "I have a different solution to your situation."

"**What might that be?"**

"Go back to the council, tell them you killed me. I'll never return and instead I can hide away in a village somewhere else. They won't know the truth. They never will. I'm good at keeping secrets."

"**But what if they do find you? I'd be sticking my neck out for you and if they ever found out that I lied to them… they would kill me. My sister included. I…I can't…"**

My grip on his shoulders tightened. "What's your name?"

"**Yehvon."**

"Yehvon… I know you."

He nodded his head. **"We used to train together when we were younger."**

I sighed thinking over past memories. "As I recall we got into a lot of trouble too."

He chuckled. **"That we did…"**

Then my face went black and I became serious once again. "Then tell me Yehvon: in all the times you've known me, have I ever lied or broken a promise?"

He shook his head almost immediately. **"Never. You're an honest trustworthy friend Rae."**

"Then trust me now with this."

I felt rather than saw the conflicting emotions going through **Yehvon's** head. It was a tough decision and I knew it. He either killed me and lived peacefully for a time, or he risked trusting me and let me live. If he chose the latter of the two then I would make it my personal business to never be caught by the council. And if I risked being caught I would just throw myself onto my blade. I wasn't going to let **Yehvon** and his sister be killed. Not for anything. Whatever the council had against me is wasn't worth my friend's death.

"**Alright Rae, get out of here. But just know if I run into you again, I won't hold back from killing you. I can chance this once… but not twice."**

I sighed silently in relief. "Thank you Yehvon."

"**I'll give you an hour before I go back and tell the council. I want you gone by then."**

"I understand."

He then turned and left, leaving me to the small task of saddling my horse and being on my way.


	7. Chapter 7: Konohagakure

Konohagakure loomed in the distance merely a grey and green fog in my eyes with how tired I felt. I had been traveling for two weeks at the least and hadn't gotten much sleep with having to be constantly alert for bandits. It was dawn, and the rain that had poured down on **Jun** and I last night did nothing to help. I only just stopped shivering an hour ago as the cold receded from my cloak and was replaced with the warmth that body gave off. It was true bliss.

I tethered **Jun** to a tree about two hundred meters back away from the village and a ways in the forest so that he would be hidden for the time being. As I walked up to the gates they seemed a pale yellow in the dim light and they almost looked majestic. I stared at them until I fully passed through and then focused my gaze on the road in front of me. I found a tavern at the edge of the market. _'A warm drink would do me some good'_ I thought. Then I walked inside the front doors and took a seat at the bar. A man came up to me from the opposite side with a mug and a cloth in hand which he was using to clean the mug.

"What can I get you miss?" He asked me.

"A cup of coffee." I replied.

"You sure? We got some much better drinks here. You've got any choice changing from cocktails to regular beer."

"I don't drink."

He shrugged and moved away to get me my cup of coffee. A minute later he returned with a steaming mug of the delicious aromatic dark liquid. My mouth watered as I took in the sweet scent of it. I sipped it slowly and appreciatively. Unaware of the man next to me staring at me through the corners of his eyes, or so he thought.

I finished the cup and then said casually "It's impolite to stare at someone you know?"

He seemed almost startled when I turned my head to look at him but it was hard to tell. His ninja headband was covering an eye and he had a mask covering half his face. Then there was his silver colored hair that spiked in different directions. My first thought was he very cunning.

He seemed to recover from his shock in barely seconds and then I could make out a faint smile. "Sorry, it's just you don't look like you're from around here. I felt the need to keep an eye on you." He said.

"Understandable. My name is Rae by the way." I held out a hand to him.

"Kakashi Hatake." He said shaking my hand.

"Do you know of an inn anywhere? I just need a room for the night. I'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Not that I know of, all the spare homes or apartments are taken up. But I could take you to the Hokage and you could discuss it with her?"

"Perfect."

He then stood up and I did too, placing some yen on the bar top before we both left in the direction of the Hokage mansion. It was a large building but nowhere near the size of the Temple which I was so used to. In fact the Hokage mansion was dwarfed by the size of the Temple I used to live in.

A woman Kakashi called Shizune waved us into the Hokage's room when we asked for an audience with her. He held the door open for me and I stepped through, him right behind me. The Hokage looked up and smiled.

"Kakashi, nice to see you. Who's this you brought with you?"


	8. Chapter 8: A Kind Action

"Lady Tsunade, this is Rae." Kakashi said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Rae. So how can I help the two of you?" She said.

"I need a place to stay, just for the night. Tomorrow I'll be leaving." I said.

He face twisted into that of confusion. "So soon?"

"I'm afraid so. I don't have the time to spend waiting here."

"Who are you running from?"

My face was black, void of all emotion. I gave away no hints that I was lying when I said this. "Not so much running, I'm visiting a friend who lives a little further past your village. I've just been traveling a long time and I need to rest up before I head off."

"Oh well I'm afraid we don't have any open spaces… hmm…"

"She could stay with me if it's only for the night."

My gaze turned to stare at Kakashi. He was putting me in a dangerous position. As a Priest, I was forbidden to put myself in situations of temptation. And as my feelings kept telling me, I liked Kakashi. He was cute and had the ability to think logically. Unlike so many others I had known. But to stay even a night with him could be dangerous for me. I didn't want to compromise my honor. Whether or not the council approved, I was a Priest. I always will be. My hopes were dashed as the Hokage said she agreed so long as I didn't mind. I told her I didn't; I didn't want to seem rude. And the thought of being out on the road again just because I was to skeptical to accept someone's offer just seemed like I would be acting too proud.

Though before I went to Kakashi's house I ran back to Konohagakure's outskirts to get **Jun**. Now that I had a place to stay he didn't need to stay out here. Kakashi asked about the horse but I only told him yet another lie that I found him along my way to get here. I then took **Jun** to a stable where I paid the man there to take care of **Jun**.

Kakashi's house was immaculate. The cleanest I had ever seen a man's house. I had to admit I was impressed. He had offered to let me use his room but I told him that was unnecessary and I would just sleep on his couch. I wasn't going to be here that long and I didn't want to steal his comforts from him. I after all had just arrived early this morning and he barely knew me yet had offered to let me stay at his house for the night. He merely shrugged when I told him that. He didn't press the matter any further either. When it got late he even cooked dinner with all my protests to let me help him though he never did. After a few minutes of this I merely sat on the couch and waited feeling a bit useless. I simply occupied myself by fixing a few holes in the bottom of my cloak.

Dinner was soon finished and I sat at the table with Kakashi. We ate relatively in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. It wasn't awkward for me in any way. I was used to this type of stuff. But I didn't know how Kakashi felt. So I decided to start up a conversation.

"Thank you Kakashi, for everything you've done for me." I said.

"It was no trouble, don't worry about it." He replied.

"It's a great kindness you're doing me with how you barely know me and all."

He waved his hand dismissing what I said. "It was no trouble. I was glad to help out. But I do have a question for you."

I looked at him curiously. "What's your question?"

"Who are you really? I've never seen anyone dress like you do in your attire. And you seem to have an air of confidence and calculation about you…"

I took a deep breath. Should I tell him? Maybe I should… It wouldn't hurt. A lot of people knew who we were. But that was at the village around the Temple. But perhaps rumors could have even reached here about our organization.

"I'm… a Priest" I started. Kakashi went to take a breath to speak but I quickly intercepted him, "We're not monks so please don't confuse the two. But as a Priest I'm required to have a divine influence to logically think through a situation and deal with it accordingly. As well as I have an understanding of God's will. We don't just pray over people. We're healers as well as warriors…" I trailed off. It would be unruly to speak my next thought.

I looked up at him and left the sentence hang there in the air. For a moment I thought he was going to ask me to explain further, but he didn't. He only nodded and smiled. "That does explain quite a bit. We've heard little of your organization. But some information has come through Konoha about the Priests."

"You know of us?"

"Like I said; only a little. People are very tight lipped about your organization for some reason."

"They shouldn't have to be…" I said, thinking about all the organization did. I didn't agree with a lot of it. We were God's chosen and in my opinion we disgraced that title.

"Why's that?"

I snapped out of a trance when he said that. "Oh uh… it's nothing. Forget I said anything."

"Alright. But it's late. I'll clean up the dishes before I go to bed."

"I'll help-"

"No need, I got it."

"You're so stubborn."

"I know." He was smirking as he took the dishes away into the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9: Damn

I slept relatively sound that night on Kakashi's couch. It was pretty much bliss compared to sleeping out in the cold hard ground of the forest floor. I woke up early too, and from what I could tell I had woken up before Kakashi. I decided that since he hadn't let me help at all last night with anything, I would make breakfast for him this morning. So I grabbed my cloak, pulled on my shoes, and strapped my coin pouch to my belt and left for the market.

I bought quite a few items before I returned to his house. I set to cooking the ingredients and mixing in odd spices here and there along with a special spice I made myself. I cooked eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, and then even made fresh orange juice from some oranges I had bought while I was out. Then generously sprinkled the spices among them as I cooked. My mouth watering as I did so. The aroma consuming the atmosphere as it floated around like a blanket. I heard a crash coming from Kakashi's room before a voice rang through the house swearing. I smirked. Then a few minutes later I heard his door open and movement from behind me.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Kakashi said.

"You wouldn't let me help at all last night so I figured I would make breakfast this morning." I replied.

"Well it does smell good."

"Arigato." I said distantly as I continued focusing on finishing cooking the last few items, "Oh, and I was wondering, what was that crash earlier?"

"Fell out of bed. And in an attempt to save myself I grabbed at my desk chair but if fell on my and didn't help whatsoever."

I held in from laughing and instead only nodded. It was the best I could do. He didn't seem to notice that I was holding it in either, much to my pleasure. To him I looked as if my expression was blank or almost compassionate. But not too much.

Breakfast was ready not minutes after that. I made Kakashi a plate stacked with the food. Then I made one for me. It was quiet yet again as we ate. But every now and then I would hear Kakashi mumbling about how delicious the food was. I just had to smile at that.

I swung my cloak over my shoulders and tied it around my neck and then pulled my boots on. It was around noon and I needed to be going. I didn't want to overstay my welcome. Lastly I attached all my weapon holsters and my scabbard a little lower than my belt. I was walking towards the door when I felt eyes on my back. I turned around to see Kakashi staring at me.

"You're leaving?" He asked me.

"I have to. And besides, I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome." I replied with a faint smile.

"Without even saying good-bye?"

I rolled my eyes to heaven. "Good-bye Kakashi. Thank you for everything." I then became serious. I could voice my next thoughts about telling Kakashi to be guarded for the rest of the week. If anyone had been trailing my or if Yehvon hadn't reached the temple yet to tell the council I was 'dead' then someone could have seen Kakashi helping me. But if I did that I would have to explain myself further and also explain why I lied to him. No, I didn't want to do that.

"You're welcome here any time." He said pulling me out of deep thought.

"That's generous, but unnecessary."

"The offer stands."

"I keep that in mind."

I then turned towards the door once again and opened it and left. I picked up **Jun** from the stables and then saddled him before mounting and starting to ride off. I got barely to Konoha's gates before twenty, at the least, of my old comrades appeared in front of me.

My only thought was… _'Is Yehvon okay?'_


	10. Chapter 10: I Didn't Want This!

The sun glared at me overhead, its heat barely penetrating my cloak in this October cold. Though my focus was not on the weather, I wanted to know how they had found me. Maybe they broke **Yehvon**, forced him to tell the truth. Highly unlikely though, **Yehvon** was very good at keeping secrets. He could make lies sound like the hard truth. No, this wasn't because of Yehvon.

"Hello Rae." That voice. It broke through all my mental barriers and stabbed me strait in the heart. I had hoped he wouldn't be a part of this. I had hoped that… Master Shujin… wouldn't care.

I said nothing, and stood completely emotionless. Master or no, I wasn't going to be killed because of the council's pathetic cowardice. They had absolutely no reason to fear me! I had been loyal no matter what. But I guess cowards will be cowards.

"That glare is no way to greet your master Rae." His voice was seeping with humor. I knew this to be his coping mechanism. He tried to make something nonchalant so that it would cover for the nervousness he felt.

"I have nothing to say to you Master Shujin." I said. There was slight anger and displeasure in my own voice.

He smirked but I saw the lie behind it. He wanted to be here. That only made me feel even more distress. He was my master, I had grown fond of him over the years since I've been here. I looked up to him. Now I was forced to face him. There was only one way this would end…

"I guess everything I am and was taught was for nothing. But that doesn't mean I give up on my beliefs. I'm sorry I wasn't apparently good enough to be a Priest."

I saw a brief flash of regret across his face. And… sadness? Was I wrong in my accusations? Then I saw something I didn't want to see. Ahmi. But she was smiling. A smile that never reached her eyes.

"Ahmi?"

"I followed Yehvon when he was sent after you. But finding out that he was going to let you live was something I _**had**_ to report back to the council." She said.

"What? What did you do with Yehvon!"

She threw a sack at me. It dripped and smelled of death. I swung off of Jun and shakily picked up the sack. I regretted opening it so much after that. Inside was **Yehvon's** head, and his expression was that of pure fear and shock. I dropped it almost immediately like it was hot metal and I had burned my hand. I no longer cared about the organization. They were monsters! And I had cost **Yehvon** his life! What was to become of his sister? _'I'm so sorry Leandra. I'll avenge your brother's death. I swear it.' _I thought.

I drew my sword and in my heart I felt anger swelling. Boiling to unimaginable heights. I was going to kill every one of these bastards. And as I looked over every face I saw fear in all of them. Fire swirled around me like a tornado. It spun fiercely as my anger was released. I couldn't take all the trickery anymore! I had believed Priests to be honorable people before I joined them. But now I knew they were nothing but murderous swine.

"Rae, we can work something out. We didn't come here to kill you." I heard Master Shujin say. But I didn't listen. I didn't want to. My fury had taken over completely at this moment.

I held my hands out to the side of me like I was a cross and two swords purely made of fire formed on my hands. Then I charged at the bastards in front of me. Three were cut down easily. Five more were the same. Nine more went down in minutes. Their blood decorating the scenery and glistening a bright dark red in the sun. That left Master Shujin… and Ahmi.

"Calm down Rae!" Ahmi yelled at me.

I wasn't listening. I wanted to kill her.

She blocked several strokes of my sword and was grazed by a few others. Her shoulders and arms were scraped and I managed to cut a bad gash in her leg. It gushed that beautiful color. I felt her weakening with each movement she made to block me. Then she faltered and I stabbed right through her heart. Ahmi gasped and then fell dead at my feet. My gaze then swerved to glare at my old master. He unconsciously took a few steps back away from me. I smirked as I charged towards him. Overhand cuts, sideways cuts, lunges, he barely dodged any of them. Cuts all over his body now seeped onto his shirt and stained it red. He cried in agony at each one I inflicted.

The cuts burned too.

He faltered as Ahmi had and I lopped off his head in one last swing. His body stood for a couple seconds before slumping to the ground. I deeply breathed as I came back to my senses. I was panting. The fire receded and I felt overwhelmed at the scene before me. I had vowed never to let my anger get a hold of me like this again. Bad things happened, even to people I cared for.

My gaze stayed on Ahmi, her small lifeless body mingled with a puddle of blood beneath her. I felt tears in my eyes. I didn't want this. I never wanted this. Becoming a Priest only fed my anger! I could've run away a long time ago and prevented this!

Then my heart sank further in my chest as a voice sounded from behind me.

"Rae…"


	11. Chapter 11: Explanation

"Kakashi?" I said. "What are you doing here?"

"You forgot these." He then came up closer to me and handed me my prayer beads. I hung my head in shame. Kakashi had just witnessed something I hadn't wanted him to see.

"K-K-Kakashi… I-I-I…" I stammered enough to where I just stopped talking. I dropped my head even further and dragged the beads from his fingers. They slipped easily away from him.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and forced me to look up at him by lifting my chit with a finger. I only stared into his eyes, there was nothing I could say. What I had done was even too much for me to handle. Kakashi didn't say anything either. He only wrapped hi arms around me and hugged me tightly. For a moment I let me arms hang limp before I wrapped them around him and hugged back. I didn't understand if Kakashi was doing this because he knew I was going through conflicting emotions or just because it was something to calm me down. Either way, it was much appreciated with how much I needed it.

Then I heard him speak the words I had dreaded him saying. "Do you mind telling me what this is all about?"

I took a deep breath and sighed as I pulled away from him. He deserved to know more than anyone. But where would I begin? "I… When I was young the Priests destroyed my village. They took me in as an apprentice and I was assigned a master like every other child they took in as a recruit. A month later… I received the mark of their organization…" I pulled my hair away from my neck and let Kakashi see the cross mark that was burned on the back of my neck. "…I thought that what they were having me do was good. I was making a change… I was becoming stronger… I could avenge my clan… But the deeper I got into everything the more complicated everything was. I was soon training other kids, going on more dangerous missions… killing people. About a couple months ago I was sent on a mission to… destroy my old village. The one they had destroyed when I was a kid. By that time I was too obedient for my own good and I complied… I killed innocent people Kakashi. I murdered men, women, and children! The only thing I save was Jun here." I pointed to my horse you was grazing the nearby grass.

"Then I was told to train a girl named Ahmi… for a week. I did as I was told. Now look at her! I just killed her…" I was near to breaking down in tears any moment, "After the week was up… I was told to go to Konohagakure and gain intelligence on your new Hokage. The one you called Lady Tsunade. I barely got a day away from the Temple and I was being tracked. Almost killed by a dear friend of mine named Yehvon… He let me live… I should have let him kill me…" I walked a few paces away and picked up the sack from the ground. "…I cost him his life… I ruined his sister's…"

"Rae-"

I held up a hand to for forestall any question he had. "When Yehvon had found me while I was traveling, he told me that the council had suddenly found me disposable. I still don't know why. I've been nothing but loyal to them. But they're cowards. They destroy the strong so no one will challenge them… I was content with my life. What they did was their mistake. But this…" I pointed to the bloody scene around me, "This is mine…"

Kakashi looked at me with compassion in his eyes. Then he started walking towards me. "Rae… you don't have to worry about them anymore…"

"But I-" He placed a finger against my lips to shush me.

"I'll keep you safe."

He then pulled his mask down and started to lean in towards me, our faces now only inches apart. But I backed away from him. "I can't Kakashi… I… I just can't…"

I felt his gaze on my back and I almost felt sorrow for pulling away. But I had morals and a code I still followed whether the council saw that or not. I gave up, or rather was forced to give up, any chance at having love. I wasn't even sure I knew how. Then I felt warm breath against me neck and it sent shivers down my spine.

"If you don't want me to, then I won't. But just know that you don't have to face your problems on your own."

"Kakashi… it's sweet… that you want to help me, but you barely know me. I just met you yesterday."

"Then let me get to know you."

I couldn't answer. I had no answer. Kakashi was the first person to ever be even remotely this kind to me and I was shoving it back in his face like a spoiled child who didn't get what they wanted. My shoulders slumped and then they racked with my sobs. Tears now flooding down my cheeks like a river. They glistened as they fell to the ground.

I felt Kakashi's arms wrap around me again and I buried my face into his chest this time. My tears were soaking his jacket but he didn't seem to care. He only held me tighter and made crooning sounds to try calming me down and telling me everything would be alright. But it wasn't alright. I was being hunted by the only people I knew as family.

Unfortunately they didn't think quite so fondly of me…


	12. Chapter 12: A Part of Konohagakure

Kakashi talked me into staying with him a bit longer even though I protested that it would be better for me to leave. So I walked back with him to his house. I tethered **Jun** outside to a tree and then placed all my stuff back on Kakashi's couch. I told him that I should probably go explain things to the Hokage. He said he would do that for me and that I needed rest. I had just gone on a rampage and my muscles were still somewhat tense. Plus I felt mentally exhausted from it all. It was a strain on me to have killed my old master who I had loved like a father, and then a young girl who had almost been my apprentice.

Kakashi returned almost two hours after he had left to go talk to the Hokage. He walked in the front door to find me asleep. Though it was fitful and I had fallen off the couch and was now curled into a ball on the floor. My teeth were clenched and my hands were shaking. Though it was only a nightmare. Reliving past events I wanted oh so desperately to forget.

Kakashi picked me up and walked me into his room, setting me down on his bed and pulling the covers over me. He then left the room after shutting the door and walked to sit in an arm chair. His meeting with the Hokage went well. She accepted the fact that Kakashi was having me stay with him, and then he told her of the recent events of the unexpected show of some Priests who tried to kill me. She nodded the whole time, taking in the information. She accepted what had happened and sent word for ANBU to clean up the site.

Not more than three hours later I woke up. I found myself in Kakashi's bed, soft and pillow topped so I sunk into it, and looked around curiously. I guessed that he must be home, but why would he put me in his room? I shrugged, it mattered not. I didn't feel like getting up though, I was comfortable and there was nothing currently that I knew of that I had to do. In fact, there _**was nothing**_ I had to do. I was a rogue Priest and my only objective was to stay hidden. But if I wanted to truly escape that organization, I would have to kill the Judge, Wakka.

'_That should be easy'_ I thought sarcastically. Then I heard the creak of Kakashi's door as it opened. Kakashi came through with a tray of food and looked at me smiling. He set the tray on a nearby side table and then came over to me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better than I was feeling before." I replied.

"Good." He looked like he wanted to tell me something. As to what I had not idea.

"Something on your mind?" I asked.

"Actually… yes. The Hokage wants to know if you'll join ranks with the ANBU. She thinks that you would have potential there and it wouldn't be letting your talents go to waste."

"ANBU?"

"There our Black Ops. They take care of the more… difficult situations. Not unlike what you used to do already. Only we're not heartless."

Kakashi seemed to catch that word we're too late. "We're? Are you apart of the ANBU Kakashi?"

"I used to be, but now I have to take care of a team. Full of three children who think they know everything…"

"Don't they always? Every kid I used to know when they first came into the organization to become Priest thought they knew everything. They were scared mind you, but they had that rebellious glint in their eyes that you know is going to cause trouble for you later on."

"Too true."

I smiled as I sat up from my laying position. "But as for a position in the ANBU, I'd think I'd like to be a part of it. I bet they have better morals then the people I was a part of had."

"Depends on with village you're talking about. Some are worse, some better."

"That too."

"I'll go tell the Hokage then…." Kakashi got up and walked over to the door but then stopped. "Unless you'd want to come with me?"

I smiled and got out of bed. "Sure, why not?"

In the Hokage's office we discussed the terms of my becoming and ANBU. I was required to be ready for any unexpected mission call and also to be discreet about the way I did things. That part was unnecessary but I could understand why she had said it due to my last fight being out in the open public.

I had agreed to everything Lady Tsunade stated. I was then awarded a mask and a headband with the Village symbol on it. I thanked her for it before leaving and heading back to Kakashi's house with Kakashi. That statement seemed a little humorous to me, only because I now had to think of his house at my home. It was not longer just Kakashi's house. It was mine too.

Then as we neared the house and memories stirred in my mind about the fight I had had not even twenty four hours ago, I remembered something. My blood flushed from my body and I felt abnormally cold.

I forgot completely about the assassin Issun…


	13. Chapter 13: Cowards Will Be Cowards

_**[The P.O.V. Is Changing For This Chapter.]**_

My anger flared as my reporter told me that everyone was killed by the master Rae. I grabbed the nearest thing to me, which was a small side table, and flung it across the room.

"Can no one do a job right?" I yelled to myself. My anger was at boiling point. I wanted Rae dead now! But it seemed no one could do a job right.

I paced the wide open space of the floor in the temple's sanctuary, back and forth. I needed a plan. A new one. One that wouldn't fail on me like Shujin and even Ahmi did. Rae had been pushed to a killing frenzy and I needed someone who was just as cold blooded as she was. Someone who would stand there and try talking like an idiot, delaying the inevitable.

"I hear you're having a problem with a former member of your Priests." The voice woke up something inside me. It gave me an idea. One I would enjoy very, very much. I turned around to face the speaker, a smirk plastered to my face.

"Issun, you got here just in time. I need your help with something." I said.

"Well Wakka, what would I get out of it?" Issun replied with a smug look on his own face.

I hated this man's stubbornness and lack of respect. But I kept a calm expression didn't let on to how I was feeling. "It's Judge, and you know that. But I need you to take out a girl who used to live her and work for me. I'm sure you know who Rae is? You've met before. And I'm willing to pay you any price. I need this job done! And I need it done correctly!"

"I know who she is. But I want three thousand yen up front then."

I took several steps back. "Three thousand!"

"Up front."

"What?"

"You want this job done right? I want the money."

My face flared red from anger and I walked over to a chest and measured out his pay. Then I walked back over to him and handed him a sack. "Then take the money. But if this job isn't done right, or if you double cross me. I'll kill you."

Issun shrugged as if the threat meant little to him. Oh how I wanted to strangle this guy. He knew that he worked for me. But he never became a Priest as far as anyone knew. I never gave him the mark. He was more a liability than anything. But I needed him, and the only way he stayed around was when I paid him his dues.

Issun then counted the money himself and then tied it tightly to his belt. He was used to pickpockets and how he loved to hurt them when they tried taking his money only to find it was securely fasted to his belt. As soon as the money was tied, he bowed slightly in a mocking way of respect and then turned and left.

I gritted my teeth. I wish I didn't need to rely on this bastard to get things done.

_**[Issun's P.O.V.]**_

I counted the money before tying it to my belt, then bowed and left. I loved irritating this man. Wakka couldn't kill me even if he wanted to because he needed me. And I'm pretty sure he was well aware of this. Which also made my job a little more fun and entertaining.

I walked outside of the temple and peered in the direction that I had been told Rae had gone. The Hidden Leaf was very populated. Maybe I could spare some time to create a few casualties. Rae would be no problem for me. I was to kill her, I could do that easy, it wasn't like I had to bring her back alive.

Not that I would if Wakka asked me too. I knew of Rae's power and I wasn't stupid enough to try and bring back someone like her alive. So with the order to kill her… Oh I would enjoy this.


	14. Chapter 14: A Mission of Rememberance

[ Rae's P.O.V.]

_**~Six Month Time Skip~**_

Given the circumstances, I think everything had turned out quite well. I had a new place I could now call home and I had an occupation that was about the same to my previous one. Being an ANBU wasn't entirely different than being a Priest, the only difference was they had better morals and they cared for the innocent. Something I had never really seen before. Plus I lived with someone I considered my friend.

I still didn't let Kakashi move any forward with our 'relationship'. For now I wanted it to stay mutual. Nothing more. I still considered myself a Priest. An honest, true Priest. And I had made vows. Ones that weren't a tough sacrifice for me then, but I needed to honor now. I wasn't ready to break them, and I was glad Kakashi accepted and understood that.

Currently I was being briefed on a new mission. It was to a temple in the snow village. Rumors had come our way that there was a cult building there. I scowled to myself and almost felt disappointed_. 'Too bad it wasn't my old temple…'_ I thought bitterly. I would have enjoyed visiting them again just for the pure pleasure of teaching them a lesson.

A painful lesson.

Our mission was simply to gather information on the growing cult. The rumors had stated that they were doing nothing more than gathering followers currently. But those plans could change in a matter of minutes. We needed to know what they were planning, if in fact they were planning anything at all, and report back. If there was no danger to report then we, the ANBU, would simply keep an eye on the cult. But if action needed to be taken we would take care of it there. To come back with a sour report would not look good for any of us. However, to deal with the situation injudiciously wouldn't be much help either. We needed to think everything through before any course of action was taken.

The Hokage finished the briefing and we were sent on our way. I returned to the house quickly to pack light provisions. Rations, spare weapons, ect. Only the vitals were taken. Then I and five other members of the ANBU met at the front gates. Once we were all together we left. I thought about Kakashi as I jumped from tree to tree. I hadn't said good-bye to him. Not that I could though anyway, he was on a mission with his students. They had their Chunin Exams approaching soon and they needed to be prepared.

I shrugged, it couldn't be avoided. He was busy and so was I. The forest blurred past me as I focused only on the direction in front of me. It was a streaking, continuous line of green, brown, yellows, ect. It was almost Winter and most of the trees were bright yellow and losing their leaves. Though there was still a lot of green around. I wondered what this place would look like in Winter. With the dazzling white snow sparkling as the sun hit it.

It must be beautiful.

Eleven hours of nonstop travel. I felt like I could still go on but I wasn't the only new recruit. There was one other, and they weren't as well trained for all of this like I and the rest of the ANBU were. So we stopped and made camp. And even though I know we all could have gone a bit longer, everyone slumped appreciatively in front of the camp fire.

My mind wandered as I stared at the golden embers of the fire. I hoped **Jun** would be okay. I paid the stable boy extra to take care of him while I was gone. I had been taking care of **Jun** every day, or at least most, ever since I got here. This was the first time I had needed to pay someone to take care of him for me. Besides I couldn't very well take him with me. It would be unfair to all the other ANBU who would have to run the entire way.

As the fire burned down to nothing more than glowing ashes, everyone started to settle into a sleep. I had first watch. I would be up for at least a couple hours so I might as well make myself comfortable. I then jumped into a tree that had a good overview of the camp. I settled onto a branch than was large enough for me to lean back against the trunk on. Then I stared at the stars for a while. Studying them. They reminded me of odd memories that I wanted to forget…

_**~Flashback~**_

"**Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"** A boy screamed in the streets. He was scared. Houses were on fire and dozens of bodies littered the ground. Blood pooled around each. Weapons sticking out of the figures. Most were people the boy knew.

"**MOMMY!" **

I ran up to him and grabbed the little boy, he was no older the five and I no older than seven. No one was going to help him and I couldn't leave him standing there screaming. I ran, anywhere would do. So long as we got away from the place. I piggy backed the little boy the edge of the village, we were finally clear of the destruction. Then I stopped and looked back over the burning village. Screams filled the air and people rushed around like birds unable to escape a snake. Then I turned away, I didn't need to see any more. Only once I turned around and started walking, I ran into something… Or rather, _someone_.

"Oh, and where are you two going in such a hurry?" A dark voice said.

I screamed and tried running away but the man pried the little boy from my back and I turned around to pull him back. I held onto his foot and tried desperately to get him away. I wasn't going to let this… this monster take him from me. I shouted curses at the man, using the biggest vocabulary I knew. Which was very limited.

He only laughed at my attempts. He yanked the boy from my grasp and I screamed louder at him and tried to get the little boy back. Tears were streaking my face in lines. Breaking their way through the dirt the coated myself from the ashes of running through houses.

I never did get the boy; instead the man got us both.

Back at the temple the little boy and I received the mark of the Priest. The hot iron biting into our flesh and leaving a scar in the shape of a cross. I could never explain the agony I felt when they had to hold me down to do so.

After the joining, I met up with the little boy. I had only an hour to say goodbye before I would be assigned to my new master… Shujin. So I walked slowly up to the little boy. I hugged him and told him I was sorry I couldn't save us both from this fate. He shrugged the matter away as if unimportant. He told me it was unavoidable. I told him my name, smiling broadly as I did so. This was my first real friend. He then told me his…

**Yehvon**.

_**~End Of Flashback~**_

The stars looked identical to the way they did that day. I could still feel the heat of the burning houses and buildings on my face. The blare of explosions and the like ringing across that battle field. I still wondered why they attacked my old village. Why they made me re-attack it that day. What hatred did the Judge hold for my old village? What did they do to him? Or rather,

What did he do to them before that mess?


	15. Chapter 15: Corruption

Getting to the Temple in the Land of Snow took a lot longer than previously planned. We were a whole three days off our original plan that we all thought was going to be accurate. Not the change mattered significantly, but we didn't have time to waste of being slackers. Besides, we still had yet to find out if this cult was dangerous. If not, then I guess we wouldn't have much to report back to Lady Tsunade. But if things turned for the worst, we were going to have a problem on our hands.

The six of us jumped down from a last tree and then walked along the main road. We could see the Temple peeking overhead. Our mission was nearly complete. _'This should be easy'_ I thought. I highly doubted that this new cult was dangerous, but that didn't mean I relaxed.

I had been trained for years to anticipate and expect something bad to happen at all time. And if nothing happened, then I shrugged it off. But if something did, I was never caught unprepared when it went wrong.

It was around noon, and even in the chill of this place, I felt the sun rays eating through my jacket and making my shoulders, back, and arms warm. It felt like bliss in these circumstances. Like a piece of Heaven that was glaring at me.

As we walked closer and closer to the Temple, I prayed for a positive outcome. And once the short prayer was finished I crossed myself and brought my hand to my lips and kissed the top. I could tell that one of the new recruits had a need and want to just charge into action. So before we even walked up the Temple steps, I turned towards him and told him to calm down and collect himself. We weren't here to do any fighting… that we knew of. He calmed himself down almost immediately. Then we climbed the steps that led to the Temple doors. They were massive in size and towered far above us. When we pushed them open however, they swung on their hinges like feathers. Surprising considering I knew they weighed at least a ton.

The hall was empty, to most of our surprise. The ceiling towered above us and seemed to go on and on forever. There were also numerous pillars on the sides of the hall that reached to the ceiling. The whole room was a dark, **bluish** **black** marble that seemed to glow with life. At the far end of the hall was a massive cross that hung from the wall. A bowl sat in front of the cross on a table, almost a counter, and inside the bowl glowed a **bluish-****purple** flame. I glared at it forcefully, that was a dark magic. From what I had been raised in; a purple and blue flame symbolized witchcraft, and was the mark of Satan. When people placed them in from of a cross in a Temple it meant that this was no longer a holy place, and the Temple itself possessed a demonic influence on it. The only way I knew for a Temple to be exorcized was to have a pure soul perform a Right of Tranquility. I doubted there was anyone present to do such a deed, myself included. I had committed too many sins against God to be considered pure, and I knew it. My past life as a Priest made sure of that.

If only I had noticed the danger I was getting myself into.

I shrugged, it was unimportant now. We walked closer to the glowing flame and I felt a heavy weight on my shoulders, as if getting even this close was too much for me. This was a strong demonic aura. It must have been here for months to grow this strong. The other ANBU seemed to have no issues with it though. They were probably not quite in tune with their spiritual side.

As they got closer I had to stop, though they continued on. Once within a hands reach of the bowl, one of the ANBU actually reached for it. Apart of the flame crawled away from where it burned and crawled onto the ANBU's arm. It looked like a snake, wiggling around his body. Then it slipped in-between his lips and down into his body. The ANBU panicked but over the course of a few seconds, that panic died down to complete calmness. He then turned to look back at all of us and I involuntarily took a step back. One of his eyes was completely white, no pupil, no color. The other eye was completely black. I then pulled my cloak back with one hand and pulled out a large long sword. There was etching on the blade in a language I had taught myself in the Temple, an inscription I not dared to read unless absolutely necessary. It was a forgotten language, known by only a handful of people, and I had broken a rule in learning it. Shujin had told me as a child that the language was that of the Grim Reaper.

That was partially true.

The tainted ANBU grew deformed and what looked like spikes grew out of his back with a crooked angle to them. His skin died down to pale white. I sighed in a deep sadness, this man was already dead. The Grim Reaper had taken his soul and replaced it with one of corruption. I crossed myself one last time, kissed my hand, and then gripped my sword with two hands. The rest of my teammates may not like that I was about to kill one of their own, one of the new recruits even, but what they needed to understand was that their man had been overtaken by a demon. And I needed to kill him whether they wanted me to or not.


	16. Chapter 16: A Demon

The grip on my long sword was loose; I didn't want to have myself tired out and unable to grip my own weapon just because I held it too tight in the beginning of a fight. The remaining ANBU seemed to unconsciously back away and give space to me and their possessed comrade. _'Good'_ I thought.

I swung my long sword experimentally; throwing it up in the air and catching it then holding it in a one handed grip. I then got into an offensive stance and waited for the demon to make its first move. It charged at me blindly, rage seething in its eyes, the man's nails grew abnormally long and were coated in metal. The demon tried to slash me with its claws. It never touched me, and I found it extremely important to keep it that way for some reason. There was something about this demon that unnerved me. There was something different…

I couldn't find out what.

I swung my light sword around like it was a feather. I made a side cut and managed to get the creature right under the ribs. Blood flowed freely but the wound didn't seem to affect the demon. Its aura seemed to grow and the weight on my shoulders increased with it. I felt surrounded, tainted, corrupted, but I knew that was just a trait of this type of demon, I wasn't truly that way.

Then the claws, or spikes, on the man's back tried reaching for me and stabbing me. I gripped my sword in two hands for this; I swung the sword in and overhead cut. Defining an arc in the air and cutting off one of the large claws. The demon made no sound of pain. The only sound that left its mouth was a furious roar of anger.

My mind was working overtime, trying to piece together the clues. I knew what this demon was, I had learned about it, but I couldn't place my finger on it. I mentally cursed myself, how could I forget information so vital at a time like this? Then again, I never learned about demons from the Temple. I had to learn about them from the man who taught me the forbidden language. That man basically taught me everything I knew. The Temple, now that I think about it, only taught me how to kill innocent people and obey orders.

Underhand cuts, side cuts, side swings, lunges, overhead cuts, I made blows after blows on the creature. Inflicting wounds not even the strongest man could withstand. Yet the demon made no sound of pain, no cry of agony, only the shrill screech of his roar and it yelled at me. I made one last cut, directly into the creature's heart…

It didn't die…

The skin of the former ANBU had been horribly disfigured through all my cuts and jabs, now fell away from the body. And oddly to my supreme surprise, all that was behind the man's skin was his bone. I put both arms above me, brought them down in their own side arcs, and formed the shape of a sphere with both hands before bowing. It was a gesture that I used to pray for the dead. Though usually when I did so I could see the soul of the man rise, or lower, and leave to the afterlife. This man's soul did not rise at all, nor could I see it.

The bones still stood as if the man were still alive and walking, but just then they broke and shattered into a million pieces. They dispersed into all directions like a bomb had gone off inside the bones. Left in the corpse's place was a black cloud and a thick demonic aura. A creature raised out of it. It had the legs of a goat, the torso and arms of a man, the head of a ram, and the wings of a dragon. The demon was even as tall as the ceiling of this Temple.

My eyes widened considerably as realization dawned on me. I turned around and yelled for the rest of the ANBU to get the hell out of here. They ran with no complaint. I followed and once outside I stopped and looked back at the Temple. I heard a low and loud roar erupt from the inside of the Temple. Then the building started falling apart as the demon attacked it to escape. I couldn't let it get away; it would kill every living human on the planet.

Now I knew why there was no soul when I prayed, the demon had eaten it. Used the man's soul to fulfill its hunger and be able to walk outside of the spiritual realm. These were the kings; guards of hell. The ones that, if all else failed, Satan himself sent them after you. Though for this one to appear for no reason and from a possessed fire flame, it meant that someone had made a deal with the devil and had not honored that deal. Perhaps that why we had yet to see any sign of the cult that was here.

They were running from their fears.

I shook my head, people were so stupid sometimes. The building collapsed completely now, leaving only rubble at the demon's feet. As soon as it was free of the confined space, it grew more. Now twice the size of how it was originally. But before it came back after me it stepped on a small building next to it. I looked closer to see bodies. Countless bodies._ 'So the cult was hiding there? Right next to the Temple?' _I thought with shock that they could be that daft as to try and hide right next to their problem.

Then the demon turned it fiery red hot gaze on me.


	17. Chapter 17: Morder

The fight begun

At first the wind was all that was audible, but then a roar erupted from the demon. Deep throated and menacing. It cracked through the silence like a whip but I didn't flinch. I stood my ground and waited for the beast to make its first move. It then charged towards me in blinding speed. The demon was enormous compared to me, but it was like a saying I used to tell myself; _'the bigger they are, the harder they fall'_. I smirked at that thought, only because in this situation it was very true. Twenty meters. Five meters. _'Here is comes'_ I thought.

At the last moment I jumped up high into the air, threw multiple kunai at the demon out of sheer curiosity if they would do anything, then landed on the monster's shoulder. The kunai did nothing, as I expected, and now the demon was simply trying to get me off it. I aerial **[A cartwheel with no hands]** off the demon's shoulder and stabbed my long sword into its back as I fell back to the ground. I left a deep and long cut that sliced down the demon's back.

Still… no cry of agony.

"What is this?" I silently said to myself. Then the demon brought its right hand in an arc and almost smashed me with it. I barely managed to get out of the way of that one. I was about to attack it when I heard the demon speaking a chant. A chant I knew well because it was a part of that dead language I had learned.

"_**.dnaletsaw nerrab siht nopu covah kaerw ot ecnahc eht rof luos ym ,efil ym edart I ,htaeD"**_

**[HINT: Read this backwards; from bottom to top, right to left]**

The demon spoke with such force and a voice that seemed so multiple as if there were dozens speaking the same chant that I had to take a few steps back. I knew what he had spoken; I knew what he called out. And interrupting Death in any circumstance was like asking for your own death to come soon, and to be very, very torturous.

A cloaked figure appeared before the demon, floating high above me so that it was level with the demon's face. Its face hidden in the cowl of its hood and a deeper blackness slept within. Just looking at this creature, at Death, made me feel unclean. Its fingers long and boney, and it carried a scythe that I had been told stories that it was sharp enough to rip the veil that separated life from afterlife. A long cloak like dress flowed around the figure and seemed to dematerialize at the ends. As if this creature wasn't fully in this realm. The cloak was so black that the darkness it radiated made my mind seem to get lost in it. But I snapped my eyes away, knowing that if I stared to long my soul would wander in that darkness forever. This was not someone to mess with, nor was it someone I ever wanted to encounter again and face as a foe.

Death then brought its arm up and stabbed its fingernails into the demon's chest. Then ripping out its soul, a black mass that signified corruption. To Death, a corrupted soul was as valuable as gold is to a human. Then in replacement, Death sliced the demon with its scythe. No damage was done but a bright red light erupted from the demon's chest and the monster grew bigger. Its aura now near unbearable for me and I sensed an increase of strength in the monster. Death chanted something I didn't catch and then disappeared back to wherever it was Death went.

That fiery gaze turned on me once again. This time, for the first time, I felt uncertain and uneasy. I felt a terrible feeling grip at my heart. Clutching onto it like a virus and spreading into my conscious as well as subconscious.

I could very well die here today.

A large broad sword then appeared in the demon's right hand. Once it fully materialized it dropped loudly to the ground, sending a short earthquake through the area. The demon then started walking towards me; its sword heavy enough to create sparks as it dragged on the ground. And suddenly I remembered the name of this demon;

_**Morder**_, the demon of fear.

Suddenly chills went down my spine and my feet felt glued to the floor. I couldn't move. My will wasn't strong enough to combat the large sense of fear I felt right now. Almost, the demon was within reach of me with its sword. Almost.

Three more steps and then the demon stopped, I went to pull out another long sword that hung from my back. I tended to do better with duel weapons. I got no further than the hilt before I was brutally kicked in the torso by the demon, its large foot sending me flying backwards fifty meters. I slammed hard into the ground and grunted in pain. I could guarantee myself that I had broken bones from that, but I didn't care. I had to kill this beast, to put it back in its rightful place.

I grunted more as I stood up and held my heavy sword in my hands. To me it felt light as feathers. But now I knew I wouldn't have time to grab the other sword. The demon was upon me again.

It brought its sword swinging in a sideways arc. My only way of escape was back flipping over the dangerous, gleaming, sharp edge. The blade passed harmlessly underneath me and I landed back on the ground. Fighting a two-hundred plus foot monster was no easy feat. I was in defense mode, moving further and further away from _**Morder**_ and successfully getting him to follow me. I needed to pull him away from the area where I knew the rest of the ANBU team still stood. I wasn't planning on going back to Konohagakure by myself, I couldn't let them get killed. Nor did I expect to go back at all. Like I had said before: I could very well die here today, but if that was the case then I was going to take _**Morder**_ down with me!

The sword swung again, in an overhead arc this time. I barely caught the enormous blade on my own; saving my life. True, _**Morder's**_ sword was by far bigger than mine, but my sword had a trait to it that kept it from breaking. It was one of the reasons why there was the dead language inscribed on it

But I didn't have to use that… yet.

For now I could simply combat _**Morder**_ with my attained skills. With the abilities that my old, and deceased, master Shujin had taught me. I ran towards the demon, doing a round off and jumping high enough to slam, forcefully, the heels of my boots into **Morder's** face. He fell backwards, sending a shockwave out from the impact of him hitting the ground and I jumped off his face and onto his torso. From what I could tell, my heels had hit him hard enough to where they not only left prints but created large wounds that gushed blood.

I brought my sword up in a two handed grip with the blade facing the ground. I drove the blade into his heart, the blade of my sword diving deep into his flesh. However the most astonishing thing happened… nothing.

**Morder** was still alive.

The demon backhanded me and sent me flying meters away and tumbling onto the ground. A piece of shattered glass from a window in the Temple dug itself painfully into my side. I screamed in pain and looked at the grooved shard. It was a large piece and the cut was bad. It was a wound almost half a foot in size. I attempted to grab the shard but flinched as pain shot forcefully from the wound to the rest of my body.

I searched frantically around for my sword that I had yanked from the demon's chest before getting hit. It had flown from my grasp and was now my only hope for survival. I needed it. My gaze continued to search the area…

There!

It was only meters away from my left. I tried standing but failed miserably as I collapsed back to the ground in pain. I saw one of the ANBU try to run and help me but I yelled at him to stay back. Then as I managed to start army crawling towards the weapon a thought struck me. I turned to see the demon walking slowly towards me and my ANBU comrades standing by watching with fear. I yelled at them to get away from this place and to return to Konohagakure. They didn't budge. I yelled louder and told them more sternly to leave if they valued their lives. They hesitated but after one more prompt from me with anger flaring in my eyes, they ran. I sighed in relief as I continued to crawl towards my salvation. My fingertips were inches from the pommel.

"Yes!" I shouted as I gripped the blade and held it tightly. Then I saw Morder's shadow covering me and turned to see him standing above me, menacing, fury in his eyes. He roared and I was thrown into an instinctive panic. But forcing my head to get out of the way, I read the inscription on my blade.

"llef sah ytinamuh nehw neve uoy speek dna ,lleh ruoy ni uoy skcol taht enO .etaf rekrad a ot uoy usruc I ,etah yht dna ,rewop yht htiW"

My blade glowed white, an almost blinding white. It gave me some reserve strength but I knew I still wouldn't be able to hold out for long. I managed to stumble to my feet and I held my blade a little wobbly at first. Then I steadied myself, making my breathing slow and become even, finding a more stable stance, and gripping my sword more firmly.

_**Morder**_ roared at me, trying to install that fear in me once again. I pushed those thoughts aside and jumped high into the air so that I came level with his face. I then side kicked him across the chest, it cause him to take an involuntary step back but did no real damage. Before I could even fall back to the ground, he grabbed me. My head the only thing protruding out of his massive hand.

Then an ear piercing cry was ripped from his throat.

I had stabbed my sword through his hand and he dropped me like I was hot iron. I fell to the ground and somersaulted into a standing position once again. Then I lunged at _**Morder**_ and kicked him, he started to fall backwards. Things seemed to slow down from here, everything moving in a slow motion. I brought my bade up and held it with two hand with the blade facing downward. I then shoved the glowing white blade into his right eye. Screams filled the air, and roars of hatred. Then everything fell silent once he hit the ground.

_**Morder**_ was dead.

The impact of the fall sent me flying over to the side and onto the ground. Then a wave of light and a powerful, godly, explosion bursted from where my sword stuck out of _**Morder's**_ eye. I had to cover my eyes and ears, and when it all had passed, I looked back only to see the body of Morder gone and my sword jetting out of the ground.

I laid on my stomach. I stared out to the side where I could see the road. No longer did I feel the need to move, I had managed to kill one of the greatest demons in history, I deserved a rest. Even if death was my rest.

Slowly a tear rode down the side of my face and over the side of my nose. It fell into the cold, hard dirt and snow beneath me. I felt a sense of guilt; that I had wasted my life being a Priest. Everything I had been taught was a lie, all the knowledge I knew was from the Judge's perspective and his own opinion. Could I trust anything I had learned from the organization? Was anything true? Then Kakashi passed through my thoughts. His silver hair and mask, and his general personality that had led me to really get close to him; I would miss him.

That was one thing I would regret most; not being able to say good-bye to him. To thank him for all he's done for me, to tell him what a great friend he's been.

I would regret it all.

Then my eyes felt heavy and slowly they shut. I saw blackness, and then it twisted into a spiral with a bright light at the end. The tunnel slowly got shorter until I was enveloped in the white light.

So this is what it felt like to die?


	18. Chapter 18: Breaking Vows

My eyes slowly opened, but only to slits, and all I saw was white, a white that swam around in my vision. I now swore that white was the worst color in the world. I hated it. Plus white wasn't even a color. It was a shade…

Someone answered me. "Yes, white's a shade, but it's not so bad."

'Am I thinking out loud?' I thought. Or at least I thought I thought.

"I believe you are."

'Who's speaking? Where am I?' I _**thought**_ again, thinking the voice was in my head.

"It's Kakashi if you've already forgotten, and you're in Konoha's hospital."

"What? How'd I get here?" I mumbled

"You were badly injured and your ANBU team had returned to get help. They said you were in great peril."

Slowly I came to realization that I was awake. That this wasn't a dream, and I hadn't died. I opened my eyes all the way and looked around the room I was in. I tried sitting up but I nearly screaming in pain. Kakashi quickly moved closer to me and told me I shouldn't move. Apparently I had broken six ribs, my left leg, and fractured my right wrist. _'Great'_ I thought. I stared into Kakashi's eyes for a long time, neither of us saying anything. I didn't know where to start; I wanted to hug him and tell him thank you. But that just seemed like such a pathetic way of showing gratification. I needed something better.

"Kakashi… I—"He stopped me from talking.

"Don't. I'm just glad you're all right." He said with a smile. At least that's what it looked like through his mask. I reached up with my left arm, the one that wasn't hurt, and pulled his mask from his face. He let me. I looked at his features as the mask fell away. He was handsome. More so than I thought. But what I realized was, it was more his personality that I liked. His looks were merely the icing on a cake.

I rested my hand on his cheek. "Thank you Kakashi… for everything."

He brought one of his hands up and placed it over mine. "You say thank you a lot, you know. I think I should be the one to thank you."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because you've been the greatest friend I've ever had."

"Kakashi—"I was cut off again, but by his lips this time. He kissed me passionately and what I found out was… I didn't mind it. I guess I was ready to break my vows. To fall in love.

With Kakashi.

I wrapped my left arm around his neck and kissed him back. Emotion spilling out in the intimacy we were sharing. I loved this man, more than I knew. I must have been too entangled in my own rules, the Judge's rules, to notice that I was free enough to disobey them. And if I was going to disobey them at all, then I wanted to with Kakashi.

And only him.


	19. Chapter 19: Issun

It's been a couple weeks since my encounter with _**Morder**_, and I for one am glad that I'm almost allowed to leave the hospital. Though even when I do I was told to rest up as much as possible. The doctors wanted me to do nothing that would put physical strain on my body, which—for me—ruled out everything pretty much. It also ruled out training—something I needed to do. But I shrugged as I accepted my position, there would be plenty time for training when I've healed.

When I was released from the hospital, Kakashi was there to escort me out. It was sweet how much he cared about me. And I was happy to be able to return those feelings towards him. Maybe it was all the peril I had been in that really just gave me the shove I needed. You only ever lived life once, so I intended to spend mine with Kakashi. Now that I look back at my vows—the no romance part of them—I see how stupid they were.

Kakashi's house looked like heaven in my eyes. Only because I was sick of all the white walls the hospital had. Plus the fact that being in the Snow Village all you saw there was… white! It does nothing to make me like it any more. So the colorfulness of Kakashi's home—our home, I corrected myself, was blissful to the sight.

Kakashi helped me walk over to the couch, I slumped into it gratefully. Most of my broken bones had healed, but my ribs hurt the worst. It wasn't as painful as it was in the beginning but it still slightly hurt to breath. Kakashi tended to me the rest of the day. Bringing me food when I was hungry and whatnot. Part of me enjoyed being in pain—mainly because Kakashi had to help me do anything. **;]**

It's been two weeks since my time out of the hospital. I had healed exceedingly fast and I only had one rib left that was still rejuvenating. But no longer did it hurt to move or breath. As far as I was concerned, I felt completely and utterly fine. I was currently training on the training grounds. I had been out of action too long and I felt out of shape so I was remedying my issue.

There were three tall logs that were standing up. The first was around three meters, the next twelve meters, and the last twenty four meters. They were like stairs in a sense and provided the perfect objects for what I was about to do.

I jumped up and balanced on the first log. I placed my hand flat on the top of the long and let small fire like snakes crawl around the log. I jumped to the next, doing the same thing. And the same with the last. I then jumped back down to the flat ground and inspected the fire snakes that were carving inscriptions in strait lines all around each log. Once they were all covered in the strange language I took three shurikens and threw them at the base of each. They exploded and sent the logs falling flat on the ground. I then jumped up and went to jump on the logs but stopped mid air and stood on a light made platform that hovered over all three logs. The platform of light eventually faded as water replaced it, then fire evaporated the water.

The platform was meant to form to your ideal elemental abilities, and since mine was fire the platform became fire. I nodded in admiration at how I somehow still managed to still remember the technique. I had learned it when I was still a part of the Priest organization, and though I wasn't with the actual group, I still counted myself as a Priest—a **real** Priest.

I heard running and turned around to see one of Kakashi's students. "Rae! Someone just came through Konoha's gates asking for you. He was wearing a wide green hat and was dressed in black."

My eyes narrowed. "Did he have weapons?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah, he had two katanas crossed on his back, a kunai holster, and some weird curved daggers at his belt. Plus a bunch of other stuff I had no idea what they were."

My eyes slowly widened and I whispered barely audible "Issun…"


	20. Chapter 20: Nothing Remains

I ran to the front gates of the village and my suspicions were proved true. _'So… Wakka really is a coward.'_ I thought bitterly to myself. I had hoped that Wakka would have just let the matter slip, or would do nothing because he didn't know the details and presumed me dead. It looked like I had had my hopes too high. I shrugged the matter away, it wasn't important at this moment in time.

"Rea! I was beginning to think that maybe I had the wrong village." Issun said as I started walking towards him. He was playing a dangerous game with me, but for now I would go along with it.

"No Issun, you have the right village. I'm right here." I said.

"I heard from some of the villagers that you just recovered from some serious injuries."

"I did." My answer was simple. The folk around here didn't know that I hated Issun, so naturally his 'friendly' attitude would have caused them to open up and tell him things about me. It was one of the reasons that Wakka enjoyed having Issun in the organization. Though he could never get the brand of the Priest on him. Issun was too proud to be held down by something that he couldn't guarantee he would stay a part of. He was—after all—a rogue of the worst kind.

"Well I'm glad to see you've recovered so well." He said after a moment. I was fed up with him.

"Why don't we skip over the act here Issun." It wasn't a question, more of a demand. And the condescending tone I gave him caused a scowl to cross his features.

"You'd be doing yourself a favor if you just drew your blade and fell on it."

"Suicide is not my way."

He laughed. "I almost forgot. It's against your religion to kill yourself is it not?"

"That's not it at all. While if I killed myself God would forgive me and I would take a place at his side. But the problem is that I would rather kill you and damn your black heart to hell."

He growled at me and there was hatred burning in his eyes. "My patience is wearing thin with your every word. If you keep this up then I won't start with you, I'll start with them." Issun had whispered only high enough for me to hear as he jerked a thumb at some passers bys. This was becoming dangerous. I needed to draw him away from the crowds.

"Then why don't we finish this now at the training grounds. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"That's too bad," He stated, raising my suspicions. "I was looking forward to taking out a few innocents."

As a woman was passing Issun he went to grab her, only to scream out in pain as a shuriken seemed to materialize in the palm of his hand. He glared at me with such fury that I was tempted to take a step back, but I didn't. I wasn't planning on being the one to show weakness.

"You so much as touch any of these people, and I will kill you where you stand." I threatened.

"You couldn't kill me."

"Issun, you obviously are oblivious to the training I underwent back in the organization. I've murdered my own village. People I cared about more than you. So if you even so much as think I don't have the ability to kill you, I do. If anything, I want nothing more that to see your head on a spit." The danger read clearly through my eyes but it didn't seem to move him of affect him.

"Feisty." Issun said making my anger burn brighter. "I'll enjoy bringing your lifeless body back to Wakka."

I may still be undergoing a healing process but I had enough strength to kill this man in seconds. If I could take down the second hand demon of Hell, then I could kill a pitiful mortal who only knew simple fighting. So as he charged at me I had drawn my sword, he didn't see this movement, so when he came close enough I held the blade tightly and lunged at him. He had not enough time to evade and the blade jetted right through his heart. There was a gurgled grunt as blood welled up in his mouth.

"Your eagerness to kill me, Issun, was your downfall." I then yanked my blade from his body and wiped it clean on his shirt. Issun then fell limp to the ground and I started walking away.

I needn't worry about anyone anymore. Wakka was out of resources, and he no doubt wouldn't be willing to come at me himself. There was nothing that remained. I was free of my bonds.


	21. Chapter 21: Freedom

With Issun dead, Wakka no longer a worry, and me completely free of those horrible restrictions set in place when I was in my old organization, I had a new life. But… I didn't know what to do with it all. For my whole life I was used to receiving orders, being the follower, now I had no one to tell me what to do. I was at a loss.

Being free was a new concept to me. Even when I had run away in the beginning I wasn't really free because I had to deal with people coming after me. Now there was just… nothing. I shook my head, this was all too complicated for me. Maybe Kakashi could help me figure something out…

As I was walking I unconsciously started making my way towards Kakashi's—our—house. I didn't even really notice when I reached the front door. I opened it without really thinking and stepped inside. The smell of food washing over me. It brought me out of my trance and I looked at Kakashi in the kitchen.

"What are you making?" I asked him.

"Just some lunch." He replied distantly.

"Well, I kind of figured that."

He turned around from the stove and smiled at me. His mask was off and his smile almost made my knees buckle from underneath me. I had to turn myself around and focus on something other than him. Looking around the house I suddenly realized how messy it was—not really but it gave me something to do—so I started cleaning what little there was to clean. Kakashi seemed to notice and I heard a chuckle escape his lips. Then seconds later I felt a presence behind me, then arms around my waist. A deep blush flared onto my cheeks.

"Don't you have lunch to worry about?" I asked

"Nope, I finished cooking a few minutes ago. Now all I have to pay attention to is you." He replied.

I smiled as I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. I stared for a long time into his eyes, and he into mine. He pulled me closer to him and our faced were now only inches apart. Then he slowly leaned in and kissed me softly. Then the kiss developed into a more passionate one as I started to kiss him back. His hands were now at my waist and rubbing them soothingly. After a while I pulled away for air to see love in his eyes, and lust. Something that was no doubt in my own.

I guess we'll be eating a cold lunch for dinner.

**~The End~**

**This one indeed one of the funnest stories to write of mine. I had a lot of enjoyment planning it all out and I hope you all had enjoyment reading it. Well thank you for reading. Give me some feedback on your thoughts, whether it be criticism or not, I'd appreciate to know your opinions. n_n **


End file.
